Fallout 3 Keep Walking
by Robopox
Summary: This is a story about an OC. It is set in the fallout 3 universe but there won't be many referances from fallout   characters situations ect.   Rated M for future language and realistic situations. No lemons.
1. Sins of the Wasteland

This is my first fan fiction; it is set in the fallout 3 universe and is an OC story. I accept criticism, but please no flamers.

I kept walking under the highway. It was broken and it arched above me cracked and decaying. My gray coat was whipping around me in the wind so I pulled it closer, trying to stay warm. It was getting colder in the wasteland. Winter was coming, making it harder to survive and harder to get where I needed to go.

I could hear people talking on the other side of the highway, waiting for me. I checked my weapons. A ten millimeter in my right pocket, sawed off on my back hanging from my backpack, and my bowie knife in its makeshift scabbard. I kept the bowie knife on my back but in a position beneath the backpack with the handle sticking out angled to the lower right side so I could easily reach it if I had to.

I came out on the other side of the highway and stopped. I took off my sunglasses and put them in my left pocket.

"Why don't you all come out so I can see who's trying to kill me?" After I said that four men emerged from behind a small hill. They came at me from different directions, so I turned around slowly so I could get a good look at them. They were all raiders, covered in grime with little bits of clothing and armor on their bodies. They didn't have any guns, only bats and knives and when they came walking towards me they had huge grins plastered on their faces. One of the men, the shortest with curly hair and a dirty beard, stepped forward.

"Well now, you noticed us pretty quick. Did a little birdie tell you where we were?" The other men laughed at this, as they were expected to.

"No, but I did hear you yapping. Only idiots talk when trying to hide." I said.

"You better learn to respect your elders boy." He sneered this at me and gave me a threatening look. "Tell you what boy, I'm feeling in a pretty good mood today. Why don't you lay your weapons and bag on the ground, and we won't kill you before we take em." He laughed after this and I got a good look at his knife. It hadn't been cleaned in a while and it still had some old dried blood on it. This man had killed people, and if they had been women he did even worse. These were the men I hated most, filthy trash who thought that they could just take whatever they want and no one would ever come to punish them.

"How many?" I asked

"What?" He said a queer look upon his face.

"How many innocent people have you killed?" I asked my eyes filled with hate. He just laughed.

"Does it matter? People die every day, so if someone's gonna die might as well better the rest of us. Who cares if a few 'innocent people' get hurt?" I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I do, and that's why it matters." He laughed and they began to close in, all smiling and thinking about how they were going to shut me up.

"Too bad boy, don't you know that the only heroes in this wasteland are dead?" After he said that they rushed me.

Their leader ran in first, he ran right at me and stabbed but I sidestepped his attack and grabbed his arm. I brought out my knife and cut off the hand holding his knife all in the same motion. He fell to his knees screaming in agony. I spun around and dodged as a big burly man swung a lead pipe at me. I brought my knife across his gut which caused blood to spray all over the ground. I kicked the next man in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. The fourth man ran at me and I dodged his strike and brought my knife across his neck, killing him. I turned to the burly man, who was down on his knees clutching his stomach, and put my knife through his skull. As I brought it out there was another blood spray. The man I had knocked down stood up and ran at me. I sidestepped and clothes lined him. As he fell I crouched, and as he hit the ground I drove my knife into his neck. I sat there for a moment, waiting until he stopped moving. His blood was all over my hand. I stood up and looked over at their leader who was desperately trying to crawl away.

"Don't craw away that makes it harder for me." I said.

"Why, why did you cut off my hand?" He screamed. He was clutching a bloody stump on his right wrist. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. Then I drug him underneath the highway, making sure I hit every bump and stone along the way. This made him scream more. I brought him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against one of the pillars still holding up the highway.

"How many people have you killed! How many children are parentless because of you! Did you think you could just keep killing people and no one would ever stop you! Well? Did you!" I screamed all this in his face, and at this point he was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, please let me go, I'm sorry." He kept crying, he just wouldn't stop.

"No, I said, you're not sorry. At least you're not sorry enough." After I said that I stabbed him in the gut and held him there until I was sure he was dead. I dropped him to the ground and spit on him. Then I cleaned and sheathed my knife, turned around, and kept walking as though nothing had happened. I hate raiders, and I don't care if they die.

I hadn't taken ten steps before I heard a child's voice calling out.

"Let me out! Where mommy and daddy? Let me out!" The voice was crying and I could hear it over a nearby hill. I walked over the hill and saw a small shack where, presumably, the raiders had been living. In front of the house were two dead bodies, a man and a woman. It took one look at them to see what the raiders had done. The man had been beat to death with the pipe, and the woman had gone through much worse before being stabbed. I still heard the little kid crying in the shack. I pulled the dead bodies around back where they couldn't be seen, including the raiders, and then I walked inside. The place looked pretty dirty. There were a couple of beds, a mattress on the ground, bits of food strewn about, and in the back corner a makeshift cage of two shopping carts with a little girl trapped inside.

"Are you one of them? Where are my mommy and daddy?" She asked tears still falling down her face. By the looks of things I had been ten minutes too late.

Did you like it? Please leave a comment and tell me if you would like to see more chapters.


	2. One annoyance after another

This is my second chapter. I hope you all like it and please leave a comment.

We both sat there for a moment staring at each other. The only sound that could be heard in the old shack was our breathing. She seemed scared, and after what she had been through she had every right to be. She was small and had brown hair and eyes. She was sitting in the cage with her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was wearing a tattered dress.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" She asked. I just looked at her and shook my head. At this she began sobbing. Her head fell into her arms and her whole body began to shake. While she cried I let her out of the cage and walked over to the stove, which had been hidden behind the beds. I turned it on and began cooking some meat I had been keeping in my bag. By the time it was done she had stopped crying and crawled out of the cage. I handed some of the meat to her and we sat there eating in silence.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Megan. I'm named after my grandma." She said.

"Oh? Where does your grandma live?" I said.

"She used to travel with us but she passed away a long time ago." She replied. Her voice was very small and weak from crying. I had to keep her talking though that would keep her mind off of what had happened.

"Why were you travelling?" It was the only question I could think of.

"Daddy would go to different towns and fixed things. We always had fun because we got to see all kinds of different places." She said.

"That sounds like fun, how old are you Megan?" I asked. She didn't answer she just held up her hands so that she had seven fingers pointing out. "I see. Do you have any other family at all, or any friends of your parents who could watch over you?" I asked. She just shook her head and started sobbing again. This was a problem, if she didn't have anywhere to go I would either have to leave her here or take her with me. I looked at her, she was still sitting there sobbing, and I ran a hand through my black hair trying to think. She'd last five minutes, maybe. I sighed. "Have you ever been to Megaton?" I asked. Megaton was a town about a day and halves walk from here. Most of the people there were kind and I knew a couple who owed me favors.

She nodded and made a weird sound wiping snot from her nose. "I went there once but I don't really remember it." She said.

"Well you had better get used to the place because that's where I'm dropping you off when we get there." I made sure I said it so my voice offered no argument. "Now go to sleep because we're going to be walking all day tomorrow." She looked at me with a hint of argument in her eyes, so I took off my sunglasses and glared at her until she crawled into one of the beds. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I put my sunglasses back on and sat with my back leaning against the wall. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, tomorrow was going to be another long day.

I woke up at about six in the morning, I don't know how but I always know about what time it is. I got up and looked around the shack for anything useful. I found a little bit of food and thirty-six bottle caps. After the war there hadn't been much money that was in good condition. So most of what was the United States now used various supplies for trading and bottle caps for currency. After everything was ready to go I shook Megan roughly to wake her up. She rolled over and gave me grumpy eyes.

"It's time to go Megan." I said. She started whining so I picked her up by her dress collar and held her dangling in the air.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

"Oh good, you're up and that means we can leave." I set her down and walked out the door. The sun hadn't risen yet because it was almost winter. There was little light covering the wasteland. I could barely see the road in front of me. This was the best time to move. Most of the wild animals were still asleep, and raiders usually weren't active until noon.

A minute later Megan came walking out the door rubbing sleep from her eyes. She had some small rain boots on over her feet so they wouldn't get scratched walking through the wasteland. There's really no grass out in the wasteland. One could find a small clump of it occasionally, but for the most part just rocks and dirt. That was another reason winter was dangerous. Normally you could see the ground and everything on it, but when the snow fell everything was hidden; supplies, animal tracks, warning signs, and landmines. I gave her a look to confirm she was ready, and then we set off.

We had been walking for several hours, and when Megan said "travel" I think she meant her mom and dad carried her.

"It's hot!" She said.

"I know." I replied.

"I'm tired!" She said.

"I know!" I said.

"I'm hungry!" She said. I turned around and took off my sunglasses. I had spun around so fast that she jumped in surprise.

"Look," I said, "I'm not your mommy or your daddy. I'm just a guy that's too nice for his own good. I have no reason to go to Megaton or help you get there, so unless you want me to leave you here I suggest you stop complaining!" I said it so that my voice was firm and filled with authority. She didn't make a sound, and because of the silence I finally heard the growling.

Megan screamed, I spun around, and was tackled to the ground by a large wasteland dog. All the wind had been knocked out of me and the hairless creature was on top of me. My hands instinctively shot up and grabbed the dog's neck. My hands held it back as it bit and snarled, trying to get a piece of me. With my hands on the dog's throat I twisted them and there was a sickening snap before the dog went limp. I threw it off and stood up, and then Megan screamed again. While I was busy three more dogs had surrounded us, and they were circling us growling. Their eyes were filled with hunger and their ribs were showing. I knew that I wouldn't be able to scare them away. "Megan get behind me!" I yelled. I pulled my sawed off out of my backpack and aimed it at the nearest one. Then a shot echoed through the wasteland and one of the dogs dropped to the ground. Two more shots, and everything was quiet.

I grabbed Megan's shoulder and moved her so we were hidden behind some rocks.

"What's going on?" She asked. I turned to her and held up a finger for silence.

"Yeeehawww!" Someone shouted. "You folks can come out now, I aint gonna hurtchya." I looked out from behind the rock and saw a man in overalls with a hunting rifle over one shoulder. He looked like he was in his early forties and behind him was another younger man in overalls. He looked about the same age as me, nineteen. They had rough appearances, and the younger man had taken out a knife and begun to cut choice pieces off of the dogs.

"Thanks for the save." I said as we came out from behind the rocks. Megan was hiding behind me with her arms wrapped around one of my legs.

"Don't mention it, were always glad to help people out around here. So long as they aint raiders, slavers, talon company mercs, ghouls, super mutants…" The man just went on and on. "Any who, just who are you folks, and where are you headed?" He asked.

"I'm Adam and this is Megan, we're headed to Megaton." I said. While we talked Megan stayed hidden behind me. She was sad, scared, and now more people with guns had shown up.

"Well, no shit! That's where me and my families headed! Why don't yall come with us? My wife, Janet, makes one mean wild dog stew. Oh, I'm Joe and this is my son Mitchell." He pointed over to the man cutting up the meat and putting it into a bag. At the mention of his name Mitchell looked up at us and tipped his hat. These people seemed nice enough, but in the wasteland I didn't trust anyone.

"Sorry, I said, but we plan on travelling through the ni-."

"Soup sounds yummy!" Megan cut me off jumping out from behind me with a huge smile on her face.

"Well just come with us little girlie! You're in for a real treat tonight!" He said. Megan's face was filled with glee. I grabbed Megan's shoulder and puller her back towards me.

"Thanks for the offer, I said, but we would hate to intrude after you saved us." I said.

"Oh come on now! If you don't come with us my wife Janet will smack me for letting you good folks go hungry!" He said. After that Megan glared at me and ran over beside them. Then Mitchell put a hand on my shoulder squeezed tightly and started guiding us over to their camp.

"Sorry, he said, but he aint lying Mama will beat us if we let you go without a hot meal!"

When we got there we were introduced to the rest of the family. In addition to Joe and Mitchell there was Janet, Jesse, Bessie, and Scruff, their dog. Bessie and Jesse were their daughters. Jess was sixteen and Bessie was fourteen, and the second I walked into camp they both began batting their eyelashes at me. They were both pretty, Jesse had blonde hair down to her waist and was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, while Bessie had red hair tied up in a bun and a pink dress down to her shins. The camp itself consisted of three tents around a fire. With the dog sleeping nearby.

"Joe who are these people, and why didn't you give them some of the meat I sent with you? They look starved for heaven's sake!" Janet said.

"Damn it woman! I would've given them some meat if you had packed more! By the time we found them we were all out!" Joe yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice at me! I packed you plenty of meat! You would've had more if you weren't such a glutton!" Janet barked. Then Jesse spoke up.

"Mama! Papa! Please, we have guests and one of them is only a little girl! You shouldn't be using that kind of language in front of them." She turned to us. "Please make yourselves at home; we'll have dinner ready in just a few minutes. I just nodded and mouthed thank you.

"Alright, Jesse Bessie you start the stew, Joe Mitchell and Adam get yourselves washed up and Megan you come with me so we can get you into some fresh clothes!" Janet said. Everyone, including me, began doing as ordered. Janet made it obvious who was in charge.

Joe was right when he said we were in for a treat. The soup was delicious, and none of us held back on the praise. "You've done it again girls! That was a mighty fine dinner!" Joe said. Mitchell turned towards us.

"So Adam, Megan, what didya think about mamas coking?" Mitchell said.

"It was really really good!" Megan said. At this everyone laughed. After we washed up Megan had sat down beside me and refused to leave my side. Janet had changed Megan to look like a little version of them. She was wearing a flannel shirt and overalls that Janet had kept from when her girls were small.

"Best meal I've had all year!" I said. "Thanks for inviting us to dinner, I hope we didn't intrude."

"Oh not at all, we love having company!" Janet said.

"Ya know Adam; both my girls are single if you're interested!" Joe said.

"Pappy!" They both yelled and started knocking him around. I just sat there looking at them awkwardly.

"What? I was just saying what everyone was thinking!" He said. Then they all stopped and looked at me, even Megan who was giggling at the sudden awkward atmosphere. I looked back with a face filled with bewilderment.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in that kind of thing right now. A friend of mine is in trouble and it's going to take quite a bit of travelling before their safe again." I said.

"Well, we live in Megaton so you just drop by when you're done with your little mission." Janet said, and thankfully that was the end of it. "Alright everyone off to bed! Megan you can sleep in the girl's tent with them and Adam when you're not on watch you can sleep in Mitchell's tent."

I was on first watch with Joe. After we were done Mitchell would take over for the rest of the night. I assumed they set it up like that because Joe wanted to talk with me. "So, tell me about that Megan girl." He said.

"I found her two days ago; her parents were killed by raiders." I said.

"That's a real shame." He said. "She didn't seem too sad though, for a girl who just lost her parents."

"She was before you found us; I think she's just easily distracted." I said. "As long as someone's talking to her she's happy."

"I don't think that's the case boy, Janet told me that as soon as you two were separated she seemed nervous and sad about something. It could be that she just finds you similar to an older brother and is more comfortable around you." He said. "Well, at least that's what Janet thinks and she's never wrong about that kind of stuff."

"Well she'd better get used to living without me because I don't intend to keep her. When I get to Megaton I'm going to drop her off and be on my way." I said. He laughed.

"Be careful boy, I don't think you're gonna be able to get rid of her that easily." He said. Then we both fell silent and resumed the watch. I had a strange feeling that he was right, and that he had this talk with me because he was worried I would just drop Megan off at Megaton.

The next morning we all got up and packed. It was early and Janet had us moving quickly. I hadn't slept well that night, I had been tense around these people and I wasn't going to let them catch me off guard, even if they were as nice as they seemed. Within two hours I was able to relax though because we arrived at a huge iron gate with a robot guarding the entrance. We had arrived at Megaton.

Well there it took forever and there wasn't much action. Next chapter will be shorter and consist mostly about Megaton, and then I promise to get back to the action. Please post a comment!


	3. New Problems

This is my third chapter, once again I hope you enjoy it and please comment! =D

The air was hot and humid when we arrived at Springvale. Springvale was a small town that was only a few minutes away from Megaton. It mainly consisted of a couple of destroyed houses, but there was one still standing, a woman lived there alone and I had helped her out in the past. I could've dropped Megan off there, the woman wouldn't have had any right to complain seeing as how I helped her out, but that woman wasn't fit to raise a child and she'd probably find someone else to leave Megan with anyway. When we got near the end of Springvale, we could see Megaton clearly at this point, Megan had grabbed my hand. I looked down at her with a scowl, but she didn't see it because she was busy looking at the city, which looked large and foreboding. I was about to shake my hand away from hers when I felt someone rest their hand on my shoulder. I looked back to see that it was Janet giving me a death glare. Her face showed that she expected me to keep walking and pretend as though nothing had happened, or else. With a scowl on my face I shook my head and kept walking.

Soon we were standing right in front of the city. The cities' front entrance consisted of two giant iron gates with a large turbine in the middle above the doors. Above the turbine was a platform where a man with a rifle stood guard. The entire city was surrounded by a giant, metal, cylindrical wall. The metal wall was crap though; it was just a bunch of scrap metal put together to make a wall around the city so there were small holes and bits of wood visible from this side. The residents had made sure that no unwanted visitors could get through the holes.

"Whoooooeeee!" Joe shouted. "Ain't this place big? Well, come on everybody lets all head inside." With that he waved a hand and headed up towards the giant gates, which had parted slightly to let us in. We walked into the city and Joe's daughters gasped at the sight of it, even Megan who said she had been there before dropped her jaw in amazement. The city had junk houses circling the entire rim of the walls with a straight dirt path sloping down to the center of the city. Down in the center was a small pool of radiated water with a bomb sitting in the middle. The houses were built with one ring on the ground and one circling around the top part of the walls. I didn't really think too much about the city because I had explored D.C. a couple of times, but for travelers, seeing Megaton for the first time was always an impressive sight. When we walked in a black man wearing a trench coat and a cowboy hat approached us. He had a full beard, which was gray, and a friendly air about him. I already knew the man because I had been here before but I let him introduce himself.

"Well hello there!" He said in a gentle old voice. "My name is Lucas Simms and I'm the sheriff around here. What can I do for you folks?" Joe stepped forward first.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sheriff Simms, my family and I are here to do some trading and stay the night. We'd be mighty thankful if you could point us in the right direction." He said.

"Sure, the Craterside Supply is on the right side of town, Moira will help you with your trading, and there's a common room on the left side of town. Both are on the second level. I should have you know, I don't take too kindly to people who make trouble." He said with a hint of warning at them.

"Oh, don't worry, we promise not to make any trouble." Joe said, and then he turned back to Megan and I. "Well, we'll see the two of you later! Maybe we could all meet for dinner somewhere around here?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"Sorry, but I don't know what's going to be on my schedule for the rest of the day, maybe some other time. It's been a pleasure meeting you're family Joe." He gave me a sort of sad smile and then he and his family left towards the Craterside Supply. After they left Sheriff Simmons turned towards me with a friendly nod.

"It's been a while Adam. Where've you been?" He said.

"I've been going here and there, but I heard a friend of mine was in trouble." After I said this I gave him a faint grin. He was the reason I had come this way. He had sent a letter by means of travelling traders to tell me that this town needed some help. He nodded his head, he already knew why I had come back and I could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"We've been having bad times with Tenpenny again. He's been getting increasingly violent towards our little town and I think he's planning something big. Sorry to call you here on such short notice, but I think we need some professional help for this one." I gave him a nod and immediately I felt dread growing inside of me. Tenpenny owned a hotel to the far north of here. It's a place called Tenpenny Tower. There he houses all of the rich pricks of the wasteland who think that they're better than everyone else. He and most of the people who live there can't stand Megaton because they think that it's an uncivilized town. Word was that Tenpenny had sent his right hand man; I don't know his name, to take care of the town.

"Have you met his right hand man yet?" I asked. Sheriff Simms shook his head in disappointment.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't, but we did get his name. He calls himself Mr. Burke. He's sent his men this way several times with warnings. They've been telling us to leave and threatening to burn us to the ground if we don't. I'm getting worried, Adam; last week we found the bodies of a couple of traders who visit here quite often. They really want us gone." He said with a heavy voice.

"Do they know about the bomb?" I asked. When I said this the sheriff shuddered in fear at the thought.

"As much as I'd like to say no, I really think that they might." This worried me. The bomb at the center of Megaton was capable of taking out the entire city and then some in the blink of an eye. Most of the residents of Megaton didn't even know that he bomb was still armed, and some of them had even built a church to worship the damn thing! If Burke knew that the bomb was active it needed to be kept under close watch.

"Alright, we need someone watching the bomb at all times, I also need to get a better idea of what's going on, and if I need to take action against these people I could use some weapons." I said. Sheriff Simms and I were now ready to start talking business. I needed a battle plan against these people, and I needed to know what he had done to prepare for my arrival.

"I already have Jericho down there at the Brass Lantern watching the bomb, and Confessor Cromwell is down by the bomb most of the day anyway. I also took the liberty of having Moira prepare you some more serious weaponry, and Moriarty would be more than happy to fill you in, if you buy a drink." He said the last part with a smile, he knew that Moriarty and I were used to working together, even though we both only liked each other because we hated each other. Moriarty owned the bar at Megaton, and he was a man who considered everything to be business.

I heard a frustrated sigh down to my right. I looked down to see that Megan was still standing there holding my hand, I could've hit myself for forgetting about her. "Oh, this one's parents had a rather unfortunate run in with some raiders, so I need to find her a home, if one's available." Sheriff Simms looked at me and then at Megan.

"I'm sorry Adam, but times are rough and I don't know if anybody can afford to take in another mouth to feed." He said shaking his head. "You can both stay at my house as long you're helping us out, so go ahead and drop whatever your carrying off there. I need to go continue my rounds, and make sure nobody stirs up any trouble." He said, and then he tipped his hat to us and walked off. I swore inside my head, I had been hoping that somebody here would either want a kid around or be willing to take her in. With a sigh, I tugged Megan's hand.

"Come on, I said, let's go get settled in."

I led the way over to Sheriff Simms house on the upper ring. It wasn't far from the entrance, first building to the right. When we walked inside Harden, the sheriff's son was home. He didn't react to us suddenly walking in; he must've been told that I'd be coming in the next couple of days. He was sitting down at a table and gave us a friendly smile as we entered. The table had five chairs around it and was the only furniture in the front area. A clock hung on the wall and there were lockers to store our belongings in on the far and near walls. I walked over and put my bag and knife in one, I kept my pistol on me just in case. The house also had an upstairs with two rooms, I figured that I would have to share a room with Megan¸ upstairs there was an open area so one could look downstairs if they had to.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Adam." He said in a young voice. He was only about ten and his mother had passed away. They had never told me what happened to her and I didn't ask because it wasn't my concern. He had a child's face and the same features as his father; dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. When he noticed Megan he gave her an odd look. "Oh, hey you have a travelling companion now? She can play with Maggie and me!" He said.

"I wouldn't call her a travelling companion, but yeah she's going to be staying here with me if you guys don't mind." I said.

"Oh no, this is great! Now we have enough people to play hide and seek!" he said.

"What's hide and seek?" Megan asked. Harden turned to her with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a really fun game. We'll teach you how to play later!" He said.

"Well, I said, you two have fun and don't get into any trouble. I have some things I need to do, so Megan you stay with Harden." With that I began to walk out the door, but before I got all the way out I felt someone grabbing on to my leg. I looked down to see Megan giving me a hug, and when she was done she looked up at me smiled and waved goodbye. I walked out the door and after I closed it I shook my head. Joe was right, getting rid of her was going to be harder than I thought, but I have more important things to worry about. Right now, I needed to find and have a talk with Mr. Burke.

Woo! I know that chapter wasn't very exciting either, but I promise it's going to get good! In the next chapter I will kick things up a little! Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed. Please comment and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
